


In the name of love

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, being turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Kjelle and Severa don't manage to get together. So a few people in camp set up a plan that involves a little magic and a fairytale solution.





	In the name of love

Kjelle woke up to the sound of a cat. Confused she sat up, trying to figure out what was happening now. This camp was always full of weird things but cats were something new. Usually, she only heard Henry's birds. 

Something moved onto her chest, light and barely noticeable. Kjelle was a little freaked out to see that there really was a cat, with red fur and brown eyes. It also looked ready to murder someone and she sat up, carefully moving the cat to her lap. “What are you doing here?”

The cat, despite not being able to talk, glared at her as if trying to say something. She sighed and yawned. It was almost time for breakfast and training but first, she needed to figure out this situation. “Something is wrong with you.”

The cat nodded. A very human gesture, accompanied by a reproachful look. 

“Okay, okay. Wow, you sure are scary. So ... you're not actually a cat but are stuck like this?” If this was just a cat, this was an embarrassingly one sided conversation. Fortunately, the cat nodded again, complaining loudly. “I guess we need to figure out how to turn you back into a human, right?”

Did the cat just sigh? Or was she imagining things? As the cat – or whoever it was jumped off the bed, Kjelle got up, stretching a little. She felt the cat's staring eyes and quickly got dressed. Funny, it never bothered her when humans looked. 

Before she got a chance to leave her tent, Cordelia burst in and the cat made a low, unhappy sound. Kjelle barely avoided being run over. 

“Have you seen Severa?”

“I'm sorry?” She tilted her head to one side, trying to ignore the cat was was nudging her feet. 

“I spoke to Henry and he said something about trying some new spells about changing people into cats and I can't find her.”

“Uhm.” She looked down and met the cat's eyes, realizing now why they were so intense. “Well, this is awkward.”

“Oh no!” Cordelia knelt down. “My poor girl.”

“I was just going to go to Laurent ans ask if he had an idea.”

“Thank you so much!” Cordelia looked up and smiled. “I wish I could help her but I have to go on patrol. Although … you might want to ask Morgan. I've seen Laurent a few minutes ago and he was in no mood to help anyone.”

“Let me guess, he found another important project?” Kjelle sighed as Cordelia stood again. “Alright, we will pay a visit to Morgan. Severa, do you want me to carry you?”

Briefly, she thought she heard Cordelia chuckle, but Severa's mom was gone too fast to be sure. And Severa the cat was nodding again, so Kjelle picked her up and walked out. 

She found Morgan by a small pond, feeding the ducks. Kjelle cleared her throat. 

“Oh, hey.” Morgan smiled, then frowned. “What's with the cat?”

“That's Severa.” Kjelle got closer, thankful that Severa didn't put up a fight this time. She was a cute cat, but then again, Severa was always cute and Kjelle did like her human form. “Can you help us? We need to find a way to reverse it.”

“What did you two do to end up in a situation like this?”

“Nothing!”, Kjelle protested just as Severa started meowing again. “Really, she showed up like this. Cordelia said something about Henry trying new spells.”

“Oh dear. Yes, that would explain it. I'll have to do some research, but I'll get back to you. In the meantime … I don't know, stick together please.”

Kjelle just nodded. She never minded being with Severa, though she wished they would actually be able to talk. Still, she went to breakfast with a cat accompanying her. Severa insisted on sitting on the table and getting normal food and Kjelle really hoped everything would turn out fine. 

When Morgan found them again, Severa was watching Kjelle's exercise. She put away her lance and walked over, feeling too light because she hadn't taken the time to put on her armour. Judging by the look on Morgan's face, that might not be too bad.

“So, I might have figured it out.” Morgan stopped just as Kjelle reached Severa again. “Of course, there could be another way, but this one is the easiest. You just need to kiss.”

“We what? She's a cat!”

“Kjelle.” Morgan sighed deeply. “Have you ever heard about fairytales? How true love's kiss could turn someone back to their human form?”

“Uhm ...” True love? What was this? Sure, she thought Severa was the prettiest girl there was and she wanted to spend time with her and maybe even kiss her but was that true love? Were those feeling even mutual?

“I mean, we could probably find someone else willing to ...”

“No!”, she interrupted, blushing. Oh gods, what if Severa killed her later? “This will work?”

Morgan nodded. “I'm certain of it. And Severa won't hate you, so don't look so shocked.”

Kjelle wanted to sink into the ground or disappear into another dimension. Instead, she nodded and took a deep breath before facing Severa again. “You won't claw off my face, right?” Even as a cat, Severa seemed amused. She almost chuckled and shook her head, so Kjelle allowed herself a little smile. 

As Morgan slowly backed away, new thoughts built themselves. How did one kiss a cat? On the nose? Or forehead? In the end, Severa made that decision by jumping at her. Kjelle caught her and ignored the slight pain that came from a cat crashing against her mouth. Luckily, Severa did change back in her arms and they somehow managed to remain standing. 

“I'm pretty sure someone set us up.”

“What?” She blinked, too stunned by the fact that Severa was still so close. They were still touching and Kjelle didn't want it to end.

“I don't know, they wanted us to finally kiss, I think. But I'm going to have to punish them for turning me into a cat.”

“You want help with that?”

Severa chuckled. “Good. But I need to kiss you again first.”


End file.
